The Shadows They Cast
by skyknight6301
Summary: Sora can no longer hold the darkness within him back and is sealed away before he can bring harm to those who care for him. As his friends mourn for him, a mysterious figure appears with a possible solution to his problem.


Hope you enjoy. This is more of a trial run than anything else, reviews and suggestions would be really appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and any characters or weapon that I may or may not create.

There may be slight spoilers for the franchise.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the (New) Hero

(Sora P.O.V)

It's been three years since Kairi and I started dating (happiest years of my life), and in those three years, I've never once come close to hurting her, or my friends.

Until now…

Feeling my last shred of willpower starting to crumble, I try warning her and the others to run, but all I hear escaping my lips is a loud, animalistic growl. I start to see thick black strands of darkness emanating from my whole body. The last thing I saw before my eyesight starts to turn yellow and I can no longer view the outside world, was a door to light opening behind my girlfriend (and friends) and being covered in what seemed to be armor and crystals.

(Mysterious P.O.V)

I stepped out of the strangely warm portal and saw something that made me nearly want to kill myself. My family and friends, crying over the man who has done more for others than he would ever attempt to do for himself. Seeing them in that state, crying and in anguish, triggered my memories.

* * *

The world I called home, now in ruins, refused to stop burning. A dark figure shrouded in black suddenly rises from my own burning home. The crackle of the wildfire was one of two things that could be heard that horrifying night. The other sound was an insane and sickening chuckle that came from the figure. The laughter grew louder with every passing second until it abruptly stopped and pathetic cries of agony and sadness replaced it as a single sentence escapes his lips.

"Help me…"

* * *

The flashback over, I gather my thoughts in an attempt to assure myself that I'm fine and that I'm actually going through that hell a second time.

'Hmm… What could I say to lighten the mood?' I thought that diffusing the situation with some dumb-ass humor might help them cope with the fact that the man they…that I… know as practically unstoppable might as well be dead.

"Hey, how's it going?" Fucking really? THAT'S how you decide to make your presence known? IDIOT!

The group was immediately on the defensive, ready to pretty much murder whatever just interrupted their mourning. Their eye's showed a slight hint of surprise when they noticed the armour I wore, marking me as one of the chosen wielders of the Keyblade. Despite this surprise, their weapons are drawn and pointed straight at me. Good, at least they're always ready for an ambush. I raise my hands to show that I am unarmed. Not that that means much, considering that it literally takes maybe a single second to bring it out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not here to fight. See, no weapon in my hands" Masterful thinking, state the obvious, because that makes you sound intelligent.

It was Riku who spoke first, taking Sora's place as leader while he was…preoccupied.

"Nice try kid, but I know that what you're wearing is only given to disciples of keyblade masters, so if Mickey is waiting for you to make a wrong move, that could only mean that you work for the only other technical keyblade master, Xehanort. So, unless you want to be skewered by no less than five highly powerful weapons, you'll tell us the precise reason for you being here the moment that Sora was conveniently put out of commission." His voice is cold and calculated, but I can see the anger behind his eyes, ready to erupt at any moment. However, his anger doesn't even come close to mine.

"…What did you say…?" My voice is barely above a whisper.

"Huh?" Obvious confusion laced Riku's voice, though he and the gang maintained their defensive stance. The instant I speak, they all jump back due to the sudden flare of my aura, as well as my killing intent.

"I'm going to say this only once, if you EVER insult my master's living legacy by confusing him for Xehanort, I will personally show you the abyss that separates us when it comes to the difference in our power…" My voice carries a promise of extreme pain "Do we understand each other?"

Kairi was the one who broke first.

"Y…yes"

She's obviously terrified, and that makes me feel like absolute crap. I make a complete 180. A sigh escapes my lips before I can stop it. I let up on the pressure and they all sigh in relief. The weapons remain at the ready.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. He taught me everything I know and all that's left of him is standing in front of you, a lone keyblade master. To hear him being compared to that bastard Xehanort…It just feels like a slap in the face."

They lower their weapons slightly, which is always a good sign. Kairi once again spoke first.

"What happened to him?" She said, a scenario already forming in her mind.

"…He was betrayed, stabbed in the back by the last person he expected…" I'm glad they can't see me shaking in this armor… his armor. My tears also thankfully go unseen. They can apparently hear the sheer sadness and honesty in my voice, because they lower their weapons completely, looking at me with not pity but sympathy.

"I'm sorry…" Say's Riku, though I know he's speaking for everyone.

"It's alright, not like you could have done anything to have stopped it, you weren't there like I was." I say, a sad smile forming.

"So… you're a keyblade master?"

"In a manner of speaking…"

"What do you mean?"

"I never showed the mark of mastery."

"Then how are you a master?"

"Because, where I come from, I'm the only keyblade wielder left standing…" I say gravely, earning a loud gasp from the group. The next question didn't come from Riku, but from Mickey.

"How…?"

"Their light was extinguished, chocked out by a man who brings death, destruction and darkness wherever he goes…" I don't have the heart to tell them that some of the victims didn't even know that they were potential wielders, or that some were merely infants.

"Xehanort…"

I simply nod. It's not like anyone else would be sick enough to simply destroy people that may inconvenience him in the future…sick bastard. Kairi's eyes suddenly widen.

"I just realized, we don't even know your name." She asked.

"Call me… Arashi."

* * *

Author's Note: As stated above, this chapter is a sort of trial run, think of it as a sort of rough outline of what might happen in one of the chapters. A teaser so to speak. The first real chapter will most likely focus on Sora.


End file.
